


control

by chuckbartowski



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckbartowski/pseuds/chuckbartowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set six months after "Texas". Maya and Lucas are assigned to work on a project together, but they'd much rather just fight over what to watch on Television. This is a one shot as of now, but I may continue it</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

“Alright, Huckleberry. I’m going to give you one more chance. Give me the remote, and no one gets hurt.”   Sixteen year old Maya Hart sat on the other side of the couch that sat in Lucas Friar’s living room. What had started with working on a project for Cory’s class had ended up with them arguing over what television show they were going to watch. 

“But Duck Dynasty is on! It reminds me of home.” Lucas frowned, looking at the tiny blonde. The sun radiated from the window and hit her golden hair in a way that would’ve had him mesmerized if he wasn’t still trying to hide his feelings from her... and everyone else. 

Maya scoffed, not even able to find enjoyment over the fact that he watched trash television. “Honestly that is such a crappy show. It is SO not as good as Law and Order SUV! Come ON.” She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about how she could take him down and get the remote. He was practically a man and she was like two feet tall, it wasn’t a fair fight. 

“It’s a re run!”  “Re runs are what I LIVE for! Come on, it’s the episode where that psycho kidnaps strippers and hunts them!!” She wined, pouting at him. Maya figured that would do the trick. She was adorable, how could it not? 

“This is a NEW episode! If you want it, you’re just going to have to take it from me.” He smirked, eyeing her to see what sort of reaction he got. There was a chance that he could get a rise out of her, and he lived for that. 

Maya raised her eyebrow, her voice getting lower than normal. “Oh. You want me to take it from you?” She narrowed her eyes, noting the fact that he seemed to suck in a breath of air and swallow it. “You may be some big bad bull rider back home in Texas, but I have news for you Billy Bob Thorton... I’m the baddest around these parts. I don’t think you could handle me.” She smirked at him, her eyes never leaving his. 

Lucas could’ve sworn he felt his entire body shiver, but he didn’t want to let her see it (she did). His eyes locked with hers and a smile played on his lips. “Billy Bob Thorton, that’s a new one.” Maya had started to rise up out of her spot, walking towards him with a nod.   “Mhm. I’m full of nicknames for you, Huckleberry. Now. Are you going to surrender that remote or am I going to have to forcefully come and get it?”    
She moved towards him slowly, like a wild cat would come up on its prey. He would be lying if he had said that he wasn’t a little bit intimidated. However, he wasn’t going to let her know that. Lucas had been the one to start this little war, and he was going to be the one to finish it.

“I guess you’re just going to have to do your best, short stack.”   With those words Maya pounced on him, her legs wrapping around his body. She tried to maneuver her way around him to get the remote control, but he held it above himself. His other hand found her arms and playfully shoved them down. “You’re a lot stronger than I expected, Bucky.” Maya laughed softly, still attempting to wrestle him for the remote.   Without hesitation, Lucas flipped them over on the couch, pinning her against him. The breath that was in Maya’s lungs left and she looked up at him, not moving for what seemed like ten minutes. Her hands pressed against his chest. Lucas’ right arm was beside her head, pressed against the couch. The other was holding her hips down against the couch.   They stayed like that looking at each other for a minute, both breathing heavily and searching each other’s faces for any signs of what was going on. How did a simple history project even end up here anyways? 

Neither teen know what to do. They were in a compromising position and they both could feel the electricity between them. It was something that they had never felt before. Lucas’ thumb brushed against a hip bone and that was the turning point. Maya couldn’t handle whatever was happening. So instead of allowing it, she took the opportunity to flip him over while he was off guard. 

Now it was Maya who had Lucas pinned to the couch. Her hair fell across her face messily, a smile crept across her face as her fingers wrapped around the remote control. “I guess I win.”   Seconds later, she was on the other side of the couch flipping the channel to Law and Order: SUV. 

 

Lucas didn’t knew what to do. How could someone so small have this big of an effect on him. He looked at her, studying her features and noting how her cheeks looked unusually flushed. Had Maya Hart almost lost her cool with him? Had he been the reason why her cheeks were flushed. 

“Why are you staring at me?”   He snapped out of his Maya induced haze when she spoke. He hadn’t even really realized that he had been staring that hard.   “Sorry. Just plotting a way to win back my remote control.”  “Mmmm. It isn’t going to happen” She winked in his direction and then put the remote under her legs. “You’ll have to kill me first.”  “Or just pick you up.” Lucas shrugged, returning her wink.   What was this game that they were playing with each other and why did they continue to play it? It was almost like they enjoyed torturing themselves. It wasn’t like they had never been down this road before. After their Texas trip,and the kiss that almost happened - they had ultimately decided that the timing just wasn’t right. They knew that they felt something for one another, but at what cost? They weren’t going to be the reason that Sunshine Riley Matthews cried at night. It just wasn’t who they wanted to be.   So instead, they decided to just stay friends and let everything go back to normal.

It was difficult to find a normal though when normal had always been a flirtatious back and forth between the two. 

Maya grinned at him, her lower lip finding its way between her teeth for a moment. That drove Lucas insane, she always looked so wild when she did that and he didn’t know how to deal with it. “Oh yeah? I think you’d like that. It would make you feel super strong now wouldn’t it, Cowboy?”  Lucas groaned internally. She rarely called him Cowboy, but when she did it made him want to take her back to Texas and finished what he started six months ago at the campfire. It made him feel manly, something that he thrived on. He always wanted to feel like he could protect everyone, especially Maya. 

“I think it would be you that would be enjoying it”

Maya couldn’t deny that. Any chance for her to put her hands on him was something that she thrived on. 

“I guess there’s only one way to find-”  Before she could finish her sentence, he had her wrapped in his arms and he was spinning her around. Maya laughed out loud, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a moment that only happened in someone else’s life, not Maya’s. Maybe to Riley, sure. Guys were always cute and flirty with Riley, because she was a perfect princess. But Maya knew that she was cold and unobtainable. It was the facade that she put on (suck it Cory, Maya used big words all of the time) to keep her street cred. 

“OH my god, Lucas, put me down!” She squealed between giggles, burying her head in his chest 

“Nah. I think I’m just going to hold onto you until you see my point of view and give up this battle. My house, my remote, my rules.” He smirked, looking down at her. He made the subconscious decision to flex his chest and arm muscles.. Something that Maya definitely noticed. Without letting her go, he walked towards the kitchen. “I’m pretty thirsty though, you just stay right here while I get a drink. Not that you really have a choice...” He winked at her as he opened up the fridge, pulling out a Coke. 

“Lucas Huckleberry Friar, you put me down... Or-”   “Or what?”  Maya squinted at him, licking her lips subconsciously. “I’ll ask your mom to show me all of your embarrassing kid pictures.” 

Lucas took a sip of his coke, his other arm holding onto her with what seemed like no effort at all. “Eh. You two have already done that. I’m so unthreatened. I’d much rather just hold you hostage instead. I’m pretty comfortable like this.” He walked back into the living room, sitting his Coke down on the table before sitting down on the couch, Maya still in his lap.   She wouldn’t admit it, but she was pretty comfortable too. 

“You’re just going to keep me here?” She frowned, looking up at his jawline (was that thing created by Michelangelo? Damn!) 

A slight nod from Lucas came before a huge smile as he changed the channel. “Yep. You’re pretty warm and I get so cold just sitting here watching television.”  Maya rolled her eyes at how lame he was, she honestly couldn’t even find an insult though because she thought he was the most adorable person to walk the entire planet.  “Fine. If I’ve got to be your prisoner at least put on something that we can both watch.” She huffed, snuggling herself into him. Her head resting on his arm. Lucas chuckled and Maya felt it throughout her entire body.   
 “Okay. What do you suggest, prisoner?” 

He couldn’t deny that he loved having her snuggled against him, and she couldn’t deny that she loved being held by him. 

“I don’t know. I think they’re playing ‘This is War’ on ABC Family? It has Reese Witherspoon and explosions in it?” Maya knew that Reese was a favorite of his, especially since she was from Tennessee.... and Tennessee was the same thing as Texas as far as she was concerned. 

“I can go for that.” He said, flipping the channel. “Are you cold? I can get a blanket?” He said, relaxing a bit so she could stretch out more. Maya nodded at him.   “Definitely. Can you get it without moving though because I am so comfortable.” At this point Maya had made Lucas’ lap her own personal body pillow (literally) and was snuggled up against him. He nodded at her request and reached beside them, grabbing the throw blanket off of the back of the couch. 

“Momma always has a few out for when you’re lazy and cold.” He winked, his free hand finding her hair. Lucas’ fingers ran through it softly and subconsciously, Maya never would’ve let him know how much she enjoyed it.   “Good ole Momma always has our back.” She smirked.

“Mhm. Now shhhh. The movie is starting.”     They were so not getting any History Homework done tonight.


End file.
